


Eternity

by mermaidbelle



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidbelle/pseuds/mermaidbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Carmilla/Laura/Danny fic about their lives together that starts out fluffy and ends up being sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

It’s four in the morning in the apartment. For many years Carmilla would be bored out of her mind, miserable, or upset at this hour. Right now, she had never been happier.   
Actually, it’s 4:04am, and the television is playing another episode of one of those sitcoms that they all love. She’s not even sure which show it is, although she’s pretty sure it was one they’d already seen a million times. Danny, with one arm around Carmilla and another resting on the arm of the sofa, has her eyes closed. Laura, lying with her head on a pillow and her legs on Carmilla’s lap, is struggling to keep her eyes open. The credits begin to roll on the screen.  
“Guys,” Danny says, rubbing her eyes, “we should go to bed.”  
“No, no, just one more, please?” Laura begged.  
“Danny’s right, sweetheart, the sun will be up soon, and we all need some sleep,” Carmilla admits.  
“It’s two against one, Hollis, we’re going to bed.”  
“Fine, okay.” Laura yawns and adjusts the gray t-shirt that she’s wearing over nothing but white underpants. The sleepy trio make their way to the bedroom and form a cocoon just big enough for three within a white comforter. 

It’s fall. Danny’s out running and Laura’s sitting on a sheet with their dog Sam, the gentle giant, and their baby girl, Quinn. Quinn’s beginning to grow little wisps of ginger hair. She gets the hair from Danny, and gets her nose from the donor. When Danny was pregnant, she craved yogurt and cranberries and she hated the scented candles Laura lit. Carmilla remembered the first time she put her cold hands on Danny’s belly and the baby kicked. The golden leaves are falling and it’s almost time to go pumpkin picking. No one in their neighborhood can wrap their minds around Danny, Laura, and Carmilla’s type of love, but it doesn’t matter. They have a family. 

At 49, Danny’s ginger hairs are turning gray and Laura’s getting wrinkles. Quinn is almost out of high school, and she now has two little brothers. Carmilla can’t really hide it anymore. She almost looks young enough to be Quinn’s sister. Things feel weird. So one evening when the boys and their moms are at basketball and Quinn is up in her room working on a project, Carmilla leaves. She doesn’t take much, just a few clothes. She had picked up a photo of all six of them, but it makes her sad how she doesn’t fit in. So Carmilla takes her clothes and her wallet and leaves. She doesn’t bring her cell phone. She gets on a bus without knowing where it’s taking her. 

Carmilla can’t help but keep track of time. It’s been over forty years since she’s seen Laura, Danny, and her children. She hasn’t stayed in one place over the decades; Carmilla has been all over the world. She’s met a lot of girls and seen a lot of things, but not one of them has really made her happy. There’s nothing left to do, so she returns to where she and the loves of her life once lived. There’s a strange car in their yard, and the maple tree in the front is gone. Carmilla doesn't want to visit the cemetery, but she has to, and there they are, right next to each other. Laura Hollis and Danny Lawrence. 

Wherever they are, they’re together, and she’s stuck here on Earth loving them. For eternity.


End file.
